


Monopoly

by Triangulum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Peter woos Stiles with Monopoly pieces, Pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum
Summary: It's Monopoly time," Scott says without looking up from Mass Effect."Monopoly time?" Derek asks."Safeway and all their sister stores like Albertsons are doing their Monopoly game," Stiles says. He grabs his backpack and rifles through it before pulling out his Safeway Monopoly board with little Monopoly pieces stuck to it.Isaac snorts from next to Scott."You're not going to win anything," he says."Oh ye of little faith," Stiles says. "I already won a $50 gift card.""What, seriously?" Isaac asks."Stiles wins something every year," Scott says, groaning as his character dies. "Last year he won a $5,000 college scholarship.""Fingers crossed for the vacation," Stiles says.OrPeter woos Stiles with Monopoly pieces.





	Monopoly

Stiles wouldn't call himself obsessive per se, he just has a healthy appreciation for certain topics. And those topics happen to change quite often, and okay, maybe he's a little obsessive. This time, his current obsession is the Safeway Monopoly game. Stiles doesn't have a usual grocery store. He shops wherever he feels like or wherever is closest. Sometimes it's a Safeway by Derek's loft, sometimes it's the mom and pop market by his house, sometimes Whole Foods if he's feeling fancy (he doesn't often, those prices are ridiculous), but right now it's Monopoly time, so Stiles is hitting up Safeway for all his grocery needs. 

Stiles starts stepping up his game when it comes to bringing food to pack meetings. He buys Oreos, croissants, candy, anything he thinks the pack will eat (and the pack will eat a lot). Derek side eyes him but says nothing. His dad notices the uptick in groceries, too, most noticeably the six packages of turkey bacon that make their way into the fridge.

"Do we need this much turkey bacon?" the sheriff asks.

"Are you complaining?" Stiles asks.

"Nope," the sheriff says, letting it drop. It's the closest he gets to real bacon, so Stiles figures he knows when to let stuff go.

The pack is having a movie and game night, all of them spread throughout Derek's living room, when Derek finally gets curious and asks about why Stiles is bringing all the extra food.

"It's Monopoly time," Scott says without looking up from Mass Effect. 

"Monopoly time?" Derek asks.

"Safeway and all their sister stores like Albertsons are doing their Monopoly game," Stiles says. He grabs his backpack and rifles through it before pulling out his Safeway Monopoly board with little Monopoly pieces stuck to it.

Isaac snorts from next to Scott.

"You're not going to win anything," he says.

"Oh ye of little faith," Stiles says. "I already won a $50 gift card."

"What, seriously?" Isaac asks.

"Stiles wins something every year," Scott says, groaning as his character dies. "Last year he won a $5,000 college scholarship."

"Fingers crossed for the vacation," Stiles says.

"Well if it keeps the snacks coming, I'm cool with it," Erica says.

Stiles just rolls his eyes and eats another Oreo.

Stiles had assumed that would be the end of it. The pack would continue to eat whatever he brings over and he'd continue to hoard Monopoly pieces (the cashiers always give him extra, don't tell). But he's wrong. Barely three days later, the pack is hanging out at Derek's loft as they've been doing lately (Derek likes to act annoyed at this, but Stiles can see he's pleased to have a full home), all doing homework. Stiles has three books open and spread over the coffee table, a pen in his mouth and one behind his ear. It's hard to concentrate with Allison and Lydia chatting, and the loud scrape of Boyd and Erica's pens, and Stiles briefly wonders if he forgot his Adderall today.

"You're clenching your teeth," Scott says, elbowing Stiles.

"What?" Stiles asks.

"I can hear you grinding your teeth, dude," Scott says.

Sure enough, now that Stiles is paying attention, his jaw is tense and teeth are clenched. He forces his jaw to relax and opens his mouth a few times to stretch.

"Sorry," Stiles says. He closes his books and stands, stretching. "I need a break. Anyone need anything?"

Erica, Lydia, Allison, and Isaac all speak at once, all but shouting their orders at him. Stiles just stares at them, not having heard anything they said.

"Okay, never mind," he says and turns to walk to the kitchen.

Stiles grabs a packet of Fig Newtons and his Monopoly board that is stuck to Derek's fridge (Stiles had figured he's here most of the time anyway, he might as well leave it here) and sets them both down on the kitchen table. He pulls Monopoly pieces out of his pockets and starts tearing them open. Most of them are duplicates of pieces he already has, but a few are new. 

Soft footfalls catch Stiles' attention and he looks up to see Peter walk into the kitchen.

"Hey," Stiles says.

"Hello, Stiles," Peter says. He opens the fridge and roots around for a bit before coming out with a carton of orange juice. He shakes the carton and asks, "Do you want any?"

"Sure, thanks," Stiles says.

It's a mark of how far they've come that Stiles doesn't hesitate at taking a drink from Peter, or even feel the need to make a joke about Peter poisoning him. Stiles just goes back to his Monopoly board while Peter moves around behind him. A couple of minutes later, a glass of orange juice, no pulp, is set down next to Stiles, along with a dozen Monopoly pieces. Stiles looks up in confusion.

"I went grocery shopping," Peter says with a shrug. "I don't need them."

Stiles studies him for a minute, completely unsure of what to say. It's a small thing, sure, but it's still Peter going out of his way to do something for someone else. 

"Thank you," Stiles settles on saying. "If I win the trip, you can come."

Peter snorts. "You know I can afford to just take us on vacation?" Peter asks.

"That's not the point!" Stiles says, skipping over what Peter said because, what? "The point is to win it!"

Peter rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything, merely sits across from Stiles and helps him open the pieces and tape them to the board.

It happens a lot after that. Peter will walk by Stiles and drop a handful of Monopoly pieces in his lap. It takes the pack a bit to notice, but eventually Derek looks up right when Peter hands Stiles a piece of pizza, then three Monopoly pieces. Derek catches Stiles' eye and raises an eyebrow. Stiles doesn't know why he's blushing in response, but he just shrugs, acting like it's totally normal Peter behavior. Hell, maybe it is. 

Peter's been acting a lot more sane lately, ever since they all got their shit together and started becoming a real pack instead of splintering off and leaving themselves vulnerable. Maybe this is what Peter's like when he has solid ground under his feet. Is this why Derek keeps looking at Peter oddly? Is this what his uncle was like before the fire? Strange, sarcastic, but, dare Stiles says it, _nice_? Not all the time, because that's just not Peter-like, but there are times when Peter is just plain kind. Like when he helps Erica with her history homework because Stiles is neck deep in a research spiral and Lydia isn't there and Derek isn't sure what the answer is. Like when he brings pizza because someone said they were craving it. Like how some of Peter's books (not the rare ones, but still useful books) start appearing on Derek's bookshelf. Bouts of sarcasm and snappishness still surround these events, but even when he's in a bad mood, which happens, he still brings Stiles his Monopoly pieces.

Eventually, as it tends to happen, a pack emergency comes up. Peter and Stiles are told to stay behind to 'man the fort', which is Scott-speak for 'I don't trust Peter, and Stiles will get hurt'. Peter seems fine with it, though Stiles suspects he'd like a reason to hit something, but Stiles is, as always, irritated with being handled with the kid gloves. 

"We could go shopping," Peter suggests. 

"They said to stay here," Stiles says.

Peter's eye roll at this is spectacular. 

"Do you always do what you're told?" Peter asks. "It's Safeway, not the middle of the preserve with angry omegas."

"If this is your way of distracting me, reminding me of why I'm pissed isn't helpful," Stiles says, but he gets up and grabs his jacket.

"And yet, here we are leaving," Peter says, holding the door open for Stiles.

It's nearly 10:00 pm, so Safeway isn't exactly full of people. Peter gets a cart and tells Stiles to pick out whatever they need. Stiles takes his words to heart and leads Peter through the aisles, loading up the cart. Peter doesn't even bat an eye at the ten boxes of PopTarts that Stiles grabs. He's probably used to how much werewolves eat and isn't even surprised. 

"These are all mine," Stiles says, grabbing three bags of Cheetos. "They can tear into the rest of this as much as they want, but if there is Cheeto dust on any fingers that aren't mine, there will be hell."

"Sharing is caring, Stiles," Peter says.

"Sure as shit isn't," Stiles says. "Saving their lives is caring. Anything else is emotional manipulation."

"Well, aren't you a ray of sunshine today," Peter says.

Stiles flips him off and goes back to browsing the chip aisle. 

The total ends up being well over $200, but Peter doesn't seem to care, just swipes his card and passes the handful of Monopoly pieces to Stiles. Stiles grins and shoves them in his pocket. 

The pack is back by the time Peter and Stiles make it back to the loft. Scott's not happy that they took off, but Stiles points out that he can't have been too concerned or he would have called them.

"Well I knew you were probably safe with Peter," Scott says irritably. 

Stiles thinks he deserves a prize for not pointing out why it's stupid to not trust Peter enough to go fight the omega, but to think Stiles is safe with him.

"Whatever," Stiles says with a shrug. "We brought food."

Stiles hands over the bags, all except for the Cheetos, which Peter and Stiles had stashed in Stiles' jeep before coming upstairs. The pack tears into the PopTarts, though Peter winces as if they personally offend his pallet.

It doesn't take long after eating for everyone to get tired and start either drifting off or heading out. Scott nods off on the couch next to Isaac, who still has half a PopTart in his hand. Derek is drifting on the other couch with Erica's feet in his lap and Boyd on his other side.

Peter sits down next to Stiles at the kitchen table, the Monopoly board in his hands. Stiles grins and pulls out of the pieces and they start tearing them open. It takes a bit, they earned about thirty pieces. It's almost midnight when Stiles places the last piece on the board and freezes. He looks up at Peter, his mouth open. Peter's smiling at him. Not smirking, actually smiling.

"Yes!" Stiles shouts and jumps up.

Derek, Scott, Isaac, Boyd, and Erica all jump from where they've been dozing on the couches.

"What 'appened?" Erica asks groggily. "Someone get hurt?"

"I won!" Stiles says. He's dancing around the kitchen table, the Monopoly board held tightly in his hand. "I won, I won, Hawaii here we come!"

"Awesome, dude," Scott says, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Yep, Peter and I get a vacation!" 

They all freeze at that.

"You want to take _Peter_?" Erica asks. "I mean, no offense."

"None taken," Peter says dryly. 

"Dude, Peter's the one who bought the food that got me the piece!" Stiles says.

"I told you, I can just take you on vacation," Peter says again, amused. 

Scott's mouth is hanging open and Derek is looking between Stiles and Peter like they each grew a second head.

"Stiles," Scott whines, pulling out his puppy dog eyes.

"It's a trip for four," Stiles says. "You can come if you can be nice to Peter."

Scott looks torn, but apparently the draw of Hawaii is greater than the draw of snapping at Peter.

"Who's the fourth?" Erica asks, flipping her hair and winking exaggeratedly. 

"Derek," Stiles says and Derek, if possible, looks even more confused. "You do a lot for us, dude. You deserve a break."

"I - thank you," Derek says, still looking astonished. 

"Plus, my dad already said he doesn't want to go," Stiles says. 

"Thanks," Derek says sarcastically.

"Well, congrats again," Erica says with a yawn. "I'm going to bed."

"Same," Boyd says, following her.

Isaac grumbles and follows them up the stairs and Scott just lies back down and is out in about three seconds. Derek looks torn, opens his mouth like he's going to say something, then seems to think better of it and follows his betas upstairs.

"Are you sure?" Peter asks once everyone is out of the room or, in Scott's case, snoring. "You don't have to take me."

"It's not like you to be self-conscious," Stiles teases. Peter gives him a disgusted look, and Stiles can't help but laugh. "Relax, I want you there."

"Why?" Peter asks, like he's genuinely curious why someone would want him around.

"I like you," Stiles says with a shrug.

Peter studies him for a long time, long enough that Stiles starts to squirm under the scrutiny, before Peter shrugs and says, "Okay."

"Okay?" Stiles asks. "That's it?"

"That's it," Peter says.

"Oh...okay."

A few months later, when Stiles' college is on break and Safeway has finally released the prize, Stiles and Peter are lounging on a Hawaiian beach. Stiles is already close to getting a sunburn, despite the liberal amount on sun screen Peter had applied to his back. 

"So I have to ask," Stiles says, rolling onto his side and propping himself on one elbow so he can look at Peter. Peter simply raises his eyebrows expectantly. "Were you wooing me with Monopoly pieces?"

"Maybe," Peter says. "Did it work?"

"Maybe," Stiles says with a grin.

"So if I were to kiss you," Peter says, rolling onto his side and matching Stiles' pose, their bodies merely inches from each other, "would that be okay?" 

Stiles grins and moves closer.

"Yeah, that'd be okay," Stiles says.

"Okay," Peter says and rolls away onto his back, closing his eyes and spreading his arms to get a more even tan.

"You're an ass!" Stiles says with a laugh, punching him in the shoulder.

Peter grabs Stiles' hand when he goes to throw sand at him and rolls them, pinning Stiles to the sandy ground. A little thrill goes through Stiles's body. 

"So," Peter purrs, nuzzling at Stiles' temple. 

"So," Stiles challenges, jutting his chin out. He wonders if Peter is going to make him wait, to push Stiles to beg.

Peter doesn't. He dips his head down, nudges his nose against Stiles', then they're kissing. Stiles has never been kissed like this. Peter kisses like he needs Stiles, touches him like he can't bear to be apart. Stiles hears shouting in the distance, probably Scott asking what the hell they're doing, but Stiles doesn't care. He wraps his arms around Peter's shoulder and kisses him back, lips moving hungrily against Peter's.

"My eyes," Stiles hears Scott groan.

"Get used to it, Scotty," Stiles says against Peter's lips. "I've been wooed."

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [ tumblr ](http://www.hotpinklizard.tumblr.com).


End file.
